


Toilet Paper, Tylenol and the Geneva Convention and Stairs and Of 2am Feeds and Much Deprivation [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] in mp3 format [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toilet Paper, Tylenol and the Geneva Convention: Rodney catches a cold.</p><p>Stairs: When they tried to pass each other on the stairs for the third time that night – John with an armful of laundry, Rodney with paperwork in his hands – John gave up, swore colorfully, unceremoniously discarded his pile of boxers and socks on the steps, and pushed Rodney back against the wall.</p><p>Of 2am Feeds and Much Deprivation: The needs of wee baby Finn McKay, and his sleep-deprived, utterly addled, brand-new fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toilet Paper, Tylenol and the Geneva Convention and Stairs and Of 2am Feeds and Much Deprivation [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Toilet Paper, Tylenol, and the Geneva Convention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117567) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Per request, I've uploaded the mp3 versions of the podfic for the A Farm in Iowa 'verse. Parts 1-41 of the story were recorded in 2012 and 2013. Other parts recorded as indicated in their entries.
> 
> Parts 6,7, and 8 of the A Farm in Iowa 'verse

Length: 00:11:33

File size: 5.29 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ToiletPaperTylenolandtheGenevaConventionandStairsandOf2amFeedsandMuchDeprivation.mp3)


End file.
